


fight club

by mollykor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Film night, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykor/pseuds/mollykor
Summary: “If you steal the blankets, I’m going to put my cold feet on you.”
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca, Katrina Cornwell/Original Universe Gabriel Lorca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	fight club

“If you steal the blankets, I’m going to put my cold feet on you.”

A good Friday night, Kat had finished all the paperwork for that week and she was feeling happy. Gabriel was grounded for a week between missions, and he was never good at staying grounded, but he was glad he got to spend time with Kat. 

Currently, they were both huddled on the black corduroy sofa that Kat loved so much in her apartment, trying to both fit under the blue fluffy blanket she had nicked from the end of her bed. They were a tangle of limbs and bodies, trying to arrange themselves into a comfortable position to hold for the duration of the movie. Kat shedded her robe and tossed it off the side of the sofa onto the floor, leaving her in just her black tank top and dark blue shorts, which really was too revealing to be wearing during the peak of the cold winter months they were in now. Gabriel, being slightly more sensible in his attire, had elected to wear the same grey shirt and dark blue sweats he always wore when he had downtime to spend on Earth at their apartment, a staple of his grounded weeks.

After shifting around a few times, Kat was happily resting with her back against Gabriel’s warm chest and his knees tucked beneath hers with his feet curled slightly to the side of his thighs. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair, plaiting and twisting the bits that fell on her shoulder, and Kat was sipping a steaming coffee in a plain white mug. 

“Right, now thats sorted,” he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Kat’s spine as she jumped slightly at the sudden noise, “shall we press play?”

Kat laughed and she felt Gabriel chuckle into the back of her head, pressing a soft kiss into her soft hair. She reached forward and placed her coffee down on the table, stretching for the remote and flicked the play button. Grabbing the edge of the table in front of them with such force that it shuffled forwards a few centimetres and caused her drink to slosh around in the cup, she attempted to stop herself from falling off as she lost her balance. Gabe tossed an arm around her middle, tensing his muscles and pulling her back into his chest as the opening scenes of their chosen movie began to play. 

She readjusted the blanket so that it covered both of them nicely, and with a quick poke of her foot into his leg to annoy him, they settled down to watch the film.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is the first fic i’ve written with no angst or hurt! look at me go wow so amazing am i right. ANYWAYS the title is fight club because i feel like they would watch that, one of the classics and everything y’know and also because it’s one of my comfort films haha :) hope you enjoyed, kudos, comments and criticism are welcome <3


End file.
